The Last Night
by SkyyRyder
Summary: ONE SHOT x Based on the song The Last Night by Skillet. x Tyler/Reid


_OH EM GEE – So I'm back with another ONE SHOT. Don't you love 'em. So this time I slashed 'em. I love the boys a lot… but they seem to love each other a lot more. This was inspired after Broken Dreams said that 'The Last Night' By Skillet would be a good song for the soundtrack of Damaged. And so I listened to the song… and listened to it again… and again… and again. _

_Then this idea popped in my head. I was going to make it a spin-off of Damaged, but decided against it and made this little number instead._

_So you'll either enjoy it, or read over it and lift a shoulder in uncertainty. Either way… doesn't matter to me… I just felt the need to express myself… and I did… so there…_

_Enough of my ramblings, they're almost as long as this one shot… here ya go!_

* * *

**The Last Night**  
_Written By Skyy Ryder_

Reid looked in to those intense blue eyes; they stared back at him, tears threatening to escape. Threatening to disturb the tanned skin that lay beneath thick lashes. His long bony fingers were grasping around tanned wrists that were freckled with deep lacerations and old scars.

His thin lips pulled tight over his teeth as he let his pale blue eyes bore in to the pools of dark azure. How could he stop this, how could he stop his loves pain? What could he possibly do to stop all of this?

"I'm tired of feeling like this," The low voice that pierced his ears was shaking, almost unbearable for the thin blonde to handle.

"What can I do Ty?" Reid's voice was soft and endearing.

"I don't know… but I-I can't take this anymore," The dark haired boy shook his head, tears threatening to fall. "I just wanted to say goodbye…" He fumbled over his words, not really wanting to let go, but knowing that it may be his only way out of this hell he was in now. "I just… I can't let you see me like this anymore…" The blue eyed boy stated his lips quivering. "This is the last night I'll see you again,"

Reid's heart nearly stopped, this couldn't be the end of them, he wouldn't let it be the end of them. Tyler was the only person that Reid had ever loved like this, after everything they had been through. Fighting to be able to love one another. Tooth and nail with their families. He wouldn't let it end like this.

"That's a lie…" Reid stated putting his index finger under the younger boys chin, lifting it up slightly so that his eyes met his. "I won't let this happen Tyler," He assured the younger boy. "Go home tonight, but it'll be the last night…" Reid promise. "The last night that you'll be alone in that house…"

"But," Tyler started to object.

"No buts…" Reid shook his head slowly. "I won't allow for this to end this way…" Those thin pink lips pursed slightly. "You'll live with me…" He confirmed.

"Reid, I can't just…" Tyler started to object.

"You can…" Reid stated shaking his head.

"But, Reid they're my parents…" Tyler's legs were rubbery, he couldn't hold up his own weight. Last night had been terrible.

The worst night since he had come out to Rosalind and Glenn, when they found out that their son, their only blood kin was in love… with another man. Not just any other man, with his best friend, and part of their sacred Covenant.

His parents had fought with him, saying that it was just a phase he was going through, that everything would get better. They put him in therapy. Therapy for Christ's sake. Like he had some kind of disorder. He wasn't sick, no… he was just in love. So be it, with another male.

"You can't let this happen," Reid's voice shook with his words, he had never been so emotional. He was able to make his mother understand his undying love for Tyler. He was sure that if his father was still alive he would have had a much more difficult time, but he lucked out, unfortunately for them Glenn Simms was adamant that his son was not a homosexual.

"They want to leave tomorrow first thing," Tyler stated, his blue eyes tearing as he relayed the information to the only person who has ever loved him, this way. "They said I would get over t his _phase_ if I was away from you. Like this… all of this was some how your fault…"

"You're not going with them Tyler," Reid stated he grabbed a hold of the brunette's shoulder's staring him straight in the eye. "You'll stay here in Ipswich with me, whether or not they like it… I'm not going to let them take you away from me."

"Reid what good will that do?" Tyler asked. "I can't exactly run away…" He stated.

"Tyler, you'll be eighteen in less than a month… they can't keep you captive forever…" Reid stated his grip tightening on the younger boy's shoulders.

"I don't want to go with them Reid, I don't…" Tyler stated falling to his knees, the tears that had threatened to fall, finally defying the boy and slipping relentlessly from his eyes.

Reid collapsed to the floor next to his lover, holding the boys slightly smaller frame in his arms. Making sure that the boy knew that no matter what Reid was there to fight this out with him. He placed a kiss on Tyler's damp cheek hoping to lift the boy's spirit a bit.

"I love you Tyler…" Reid whispered against the brunette's hair. "This is going to be your last night alone… do you hear me?" His grasp on the boy tightened, as if his life depended upon it. "This will stop, they will find out that this is more than some _phase_ that you're going through…"

"How can you be so sure, Reid?" Tyler asked trembling, trying to fight another round of sobs.

"I just know," The blonde retorted.

"How?" Tyler forced the question out again. His teeth clenched as he looked the blonde dead in the eye. "How do you know this is going to be ok?" His voice was filled with anger, but it wasn't towards the blonde, it was towards his parents.

The two people that were trying to keep them apart.

"Because Ty, when I'm with you everything works out. Everything is perfect…" The blonde grazed his lips over the swollen, pink lips of the younger boy. "Just trust me, ok?"

"I trust you Reid, more than anything…" The boy whispered forcing his lips on to the older boys.

Reid lost himself in their kiss, nothing was better to him then his lover's lips on his. The feel of those soft, free of callous, fingers on his pale, tattooed skin, it was pure heaven to him. He felt as though nothing could be better than this moment.

The moment in which his love agreed to be with him no matter the consequences.

The boy didn't have to speak any words to Reid for him to know this. The way his lips moved rapidly over his, those fingers wrapping around his biceps, forcing him back on to the floor. The heat in his touch, the passion in his kiss, it all spoke volumes.

Volumes, so that the younger boy didn't have to.

Rosalind and Glenn Simms were not obstacle for their love. Their doubt, their words of distrust it all meant nothing when it came to how Tyler Simms felt about Reid Garwin. And the same could be said for Reid Garwin about Tyler Simms.

Nothing would ever come between them.

Nothing, but the last night.

* * *

**Ok, so I got rid of my boredom here... now I'm going to go try and concentrate on my other stories... :) GO PRESS THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON... you know you want to... oh wait... maybe I should use reverse psychology on** **you folks**... DON'T, WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T PRESS THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON!!!

Did it work? I hope so... :)


End file.
